


Aquariums are definitely awesome

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aquariumstuck, F/M, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Jade is a puppy, John is an otter, Nepeta is cute and Karkat is well Karkat, all the humans are animals, dave and dirk are penguins, the alphas and original trolls are all working in other places, the high bloods are merpeople
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta goes to her local aquarium one day and her life is changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquariums are definitely awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. I didn't really proof it so sorry.

“Why is there a dog in an aquarium?” I wondered aloud as a small white dog with light gray stripes along her back two legs and longer black fur on top of her head ran past her into an unmarked door. I glanced around at the nearly empty wing of the aquarium. Everyone else was checking out the new dolphin habitat that had just opened up. That’s actually where I wanted to be...however there was a cute guy that worked in this wing. I had dressed up for him in hopes to talk to him. I had been here for 5 freaking hours and he still hadn’t shown up!  

I looked down at my clothes. A blue skirt that stopped just above my knees, a white shirt with the Leo sign on it, my birth sign (a kitty like me!),  an olive green coat that stopped just past my waist and a blue headband with blue cat ears on them that matched my fake cat tail. In case you didn’t realize I love cats.

I examined the door. As I said before it was unmarked, but as I stared at it I noticed that there was a faint drawing on it, a mermaid. Why would there be a drawing of a fake creature inside of an aquarium? Tentatively I opened the door.

It lead into long hallway which I ran down. When I reached the end I opened the door and opened it. This door led to what looked like another wing of the aquarium. In this portion of the aquarium the exhibits were bigger and held more exotic looking plants. I started to walk over to one of the tanks before I heard a loud bark. I twirled around and I saw the dog from earlier.

“Hey there buddy,” I crooned kneeling on the floor, “What are you doing in an aquarium?” The dog seemed to smiled and woofed again. It leapt up on to my lap and licked at my face.

“Stop that,” I giggled, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh it’s Jade, what’s yours?” the dog asked in a female voice, as it cocked it head to the side. I yelped and rushed to my feet.

“YOU CAN TALK!” I shouted. No that’s not possible. No way in hell was that possible.

The dog cocked it’s head the other way, “Yeah, your puppies can’t? Wait where are you going?” I ignored the dog and sprinted towards the tanks. I ducked behind one and let out a shaky breath.

“Wwhat are you hiding from,” a voice behind me asked.

“I don’t know,” I said slowly turning around. But there was nothing there just a tiny little fish with what looked like glasses on and small lightning bolt shaped horns. “Who said that?” I asked the fish.

“I did you fucking cat girl,” the fish said indignantly, “Wwhere the hell are you going?”

Ok time to get out of the freaky aquarium and never ever come back, I thought as I ran towards the door. Just to find the dog from earlier. I screamed and ran in the other direction. As I ran I noticed another door and bolted into it. That was probably my biggest mistake of the day.

I ran right into an open tank. Why the hell didn’t they lock doors! I screamed as I feel into the water. I hated water and I couldn’t swim. As I feel into the water I thought I saw this weird black shape with arrow shaped horns and...sunglasses? But that was when two strong arms pulled me out of the water.

With a wet slap I hit something hard. “Hey, hey you alright?” a terrified voice asked, “Oh fuck oh fuck what the hell were you doing back here?”

“Karkat stop cursing,” an articulate voice said, this one more feminine while the other one was male and very scratchy. I coughed hard and rolled over. “Alright darling just keep coughing,” the female voice said. Finally the coughs subsided and I opened my eyes. The faces were blurry but after a moment they sharpened.

A boy about my age (20) with messy black hair and gray eyes stared down at me, he had a deep red blush on his pale cheeks. Oh shit is was him, the cleaning guy. The girl was definitely taller than the boy with olive toned skin and styled black hair  and jade green eyes. “Why are you blushing,” I asked the boy.

“I, uh, well i, umm,” the guy spluttered looking determinedly at my face. Thats when I looked down at my shirt….my white shirt.

“Oh fuck,” I shouted covering myself partially from the cold and partially to remain decent.

The girl laughed and helped me unsteadily to my feet. “Come along dear we will find you some clothes,” she said leading to another door, then she called to the boy, “Come along Karkat if you aren’t still blushing.” There was a loud protest then a splash and a curse.

“Shouldn’t we I don’t know go help him?” I chattered, I was freezing.

“No he’ll be fine, I’m Kanaya by the way what’s your name,” Kanaya said.

“Nepeta,” I said my teeth chattering, “It’s really really cold.” I pulled my soaking wet coat closer to me.

“Come on let’s find you some dry clothes and then I’ll take you to Dr. Captor,” Kanaya said, “Then we can sort everything else out.” I stared at her in horror but she just smiled revealing her canine teeth.

Kanaya led me into a room with clothes and handed me a pair of sweatpants, a shirt with some fish on it and a hoodie. The sweatpants were way too big and I kept having to pull them up as we walked to the mysterious Dr. Captor. The hoodie was also huge on me, and went down past my knees.

“Alright now you and Dirk have got to thtop fighting,” a lispy voice said as we approached an open doorway that led to a spacious lab. The voice didn’t sound mean but I was still filled with dread.

“Well it ain’t my fault man,” another voice drawled, “He started it by stealing my fish again.”

“Well now I’m ending it,” the man with the lisp said, “Bro stop stealing Dave’s fish and Dave stop trying to peck Bro to death, I’m tired of fixing your beak.”

That was when we entered the lab. A man with yellow glasses looked up from an operating table where two penguins. He was tall with brown hair and pale skin, I noticed his glasses had two different colored lenses, one blue and one red. He smiled when he saw Kanaya. “Hey Kan, who’th your friend there?”

“Oh this Nepeta she took a fall into one of the tanks, can you check her out for pneumonia?” Kanaya asked leading me over to an unoccupied table. He nodded and patted the two penguins on their heads. The penguins honked angrily and waddled over to the edge before leaping off. For some reason they were wearing sunglasses. One of them was taller than the other and looked like a normal penguin, but the other one was red. They waddled over to my table and honked up at me.

“Where are the people you were talking to?” I asked as the doctor took my temperature.

“What are you talking about?” he asked checking the thermometer, “Well you body temp is a bit too low but I think something hot will help that.” He walked over to another table and grabbed a burner, a bag and a beaker.

“What are you doing,” I asked jumping down from the table and kneeling down next to the penguins, “And why are they wearing sunglasses?”

“Because we fucking can you should get a pair,” the red penguin said. I screamed and leapt back.

“What the hell,” I screamed warding off the penguins.

“Why the fuck is everyone screaming,” the dog from earlier said who had just wandered into the room, “Oh hey Dave your beak looks better.”

“WHY THE FUCK IS THE STUPID OTTER ON MY DAMN HEAD!” Karkat screeched storming in. His dark hair was still damp from his trip in the tank and was covered by a black cap. Over one shoulder he carried a mop and bucket. “I was cleaning out his tank and he jumped onto my head and now he won’t get down.”

“Hey my name is John dude,” the otter said moving it’s head down so that it was in front of his face, “Besides your head is comfortable.” Kanaya laughed at the exchange and carefully grabbed the otter, John whatever, and placed him on the ground next to the dog and the penguins.

“WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE THESE ANIMALS TALKING!” I screamed causing everyone to jump including the animals, “I WANT TO KNOW HOW AND WHY.”

Sollux snickered and handed me a beaker with a dark liquid in it, “It’s tea and I told Karkat you weren’t ready for this yet. He just wanted you to join since he thought you were cute.” He walked over to his lab equipment and grabbed some strange looking tools. Karkat blushed a bright red as the animals began to crowd him and tease him.

That sobered me up, “Hold up,” everyone stopped and turned to look at me, “Karkat thinks I’m cute?” Karkat blushed beet red and started muttering out excuses, Kanaya and Sollux just laughed.

After their laughter subsided Sollu walked up to me, “Thee these animalth were found along with thome….other more interethting thpecimenth. We have been watching you for a while. Would you like to thee our world?” He offered me his hand.

“Wow that sounded incredibly stalkish,” I said not shaking his hand, “Why have you been watching me?”

“Becauthe you are alwayth tho good with animalth here, they alwayth follow you around,” he said offering me his hand. I stared at it for a moment before tentatively shaking it. He smirked, “Well I know Karkat is really looking forward to your first day tomorrow.” With that he gathered up some tools and left the room.

Kanaya walked over, “Best of luck tomorrow.” She handed me a shirt and whispered in my ear, “I know you’ve had your eye on him for a while and so has he,” she winked, “Good luck.” I smiled and she hugged me.

The animals all told me bye and walked off together. In less than a moment I was alone with Karkat. He stared awkwardly at the ground before glancing up at me. I smiled at him and he looked back at the ground

“So,” I purred sauntering up to him, “You think I’m cute.” His face turned even darker red and he began stuttering out a reply. I silenced by pressing a finger to his lips, “Well so do I.” He stared down at me with a shocked expression on his face. I smiled and pressed my lips to him. He kissed me back and it was beautiful.

“See ya later Karkat,” I purred as I left, leaving him to staring after me in shock. Oh yea I was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucked I know but I'm gonna make a series out of this....i might make this smutty later (only if you guys think i should and only one chapter). Please kudos and comment, they really help. Wolf Out!


End file.
